


cliffhanger

by demonsorceress



Series: drabble meme [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, prompt: waiting, writing meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsorceress/pseuds/demonsorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye is spending the weekend at Jemma's house, and Grace—Jemma's little sister—wants Skye to tell her a bedtime story. Not as in read a story, but come up with an original one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cliffhanger

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: waiting, sent by burningletter-  
> Can be read as a sequel to [changing plans](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2677631) and [observant](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2691689).

"Will Skye sleep here tonight?"

"Yes, I will!" Skye replies as the three of them walk upstairs.

Skye's dad is out of the city on a business trip, and she's staying at Jemma's for the weekend. It's not the first time she's spending the night at Jemma's; her parents think they're just friends having a friendly sleepover. The thought almost makes Skye laugh. If only they knew.

Grace stops as she reaches the second floor faster than Skye and Jemma. She turns to them and says, "Skye, will you tell me a bedtime story?"

Jemma places a hand over her chest and lets her jaw drop, falsely offended. "Oh, am I not a good enough storyteller anymore?"

Grace desperately tries to explain herself. "No, Jem, you are! But Skye is here and-"

"I'm just messing with you," Jemma says, putting a hand on her little sister's shoulder.

Grace grins, pulling Skye and Jemma by their hands into her bedroom.

She climbs into bed; Jemma turns on the night light on her bedside table, the other lights already turned off.

Skye stops next to the bed, hands on her hips, and asks, "So, what story do you want me to read you?"

Jemma snickers behind her, and Grace looks utterly delighted to correct Skye. "No, you have to create one now!"

Skye's eyes widen, caught by surprise. Jemma leans closer to her and says into her ear, "Just come up with a random story, she'll enjoy it."

Jemma sounds eager to see what Skye is going to come up with.

* * *

As Skye tells the story, Jemma finds herself as interested as Grace. Skye turns out to be a really captivating storyteller, and instead of getting sleepy, Grace is almost sitting up by now.

Just as Skye is reaching the climax of the story, though, she starts a sentence and makes a dramatic pause, only to end it with, "To be continued tomorrow."

"What?" Jemma blurts out.

Grace throws her arms up. "Wait, no!" She chides. "What happens?"

"Well, you'll find out tomorrow night," Skye promises.

Jemma wants to insist like her sister, but instead she stands up with Skye, only because it's time for Grace to sleep.

She complains a little bit more before Skye and Jemma kiss her forehead goodnight and leave the bedroom.

"That was mean," Jemma tells her as soon as the door is closed.

"It was a good storytelling technique, actually. Cliffhangers keep the listener interested and waiting.”

Jemma snorts and rolls her eyes at her girlfriend.

* * *

"Do you really make up new stories to tell her every day?" Skye asks, laying next to Jemma in her bed, propping herself up in one elbow.

Jemma's striped pajamas are the cutest thing in the world.

"Well, I only tuck her in when mum is home too late," Jemma explains. "But yeah, she always insists on hearing original stories. Though, honestly, sometimes I steal stories from movies she hasn't watched. She loved the lighter version of that movie _Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters_ I told her.”

Skye cackles. "Don't tell her about it," Jemma begs.

"The truth will come out eventually," Skye teases. "When she's old enough to watch that movie."

Jemma laughs too, and then asks, as casually as possible, "So, what happens next in the story you were telling Grace?"

Skye raises her eyebrows defiantly and Jemma knows she's not getting away with this so easily.

"I'm not telling you!" Skye replies with a chuckle, utterly pleased that Jemma is curious about the ending of the story too. "You're going to wait until tomorrow, like Grace. It's only fair."

Jemma gasps in false shock and quickly rolls on the bed, turning her back to Skye. Laughing, Skye throws an arm around Jemma's waist and nuzzles closer, her lips grazing the skin of Jemma's shoulders.

And then she starts placing kisses on Jemma's neck. Jemma bites her lip and eventually gives in and turns around to kiss her. She’s the worst.

* * *

When they’re walking back to the Simmons house after going out to eat with Fitz, Trip and Grant, Skye says, "Jemma, I think we have a problem.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Uh, the story I started telling Grace and you yesterday…”

“Oh, yes, Grace is expecting that ending tonight!” Jemma interrupts excitedly.

“Yeah, about that…” Skye hesitates, letting go of Jemma’s hand to fidget with her own nails. “I don’t have an ending… yet.” Jemma narrows her eyes. “I don’t know what happens next. That’s why I didn’t tell you yesterday.”

But Jemma knows her girlfriend too well. “You wouldn’t have told me even if you knew,” she counters.

“I’m serious, Jemma,” Skye says, but Jemma still can’t take her seriously. She’s too busy smiling at how adorable Skye’s desperation is. The fact that she cares about Grace so much warms Jemma’s heart. Besides, Jemma highly doubts Grace would be actually disappointed. She’s been telling her friends at preschool about how cool her friend Skye is. “Grace is waiting for me to finish the story. I need your help to figure out the ending.”

Jemma tilts her head and smirks. “I think I might just wait and see what you’re going to improvise.”


End file.
